


So Agreed Thus Enacted

by Olorisstra



Series: Hydrospanner in the works [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Human Experiments, It contains themes of, cloning of sentient beings, eugenetics philosphies, vague mentions of said cloned sentient beings being euthanized while still in their infancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olorisstra/pseuds/Olorisstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The databurst you were waiting for arrived.” Taun We informed Prime Minister Lama Su, offering hir the datapad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Agreed Thus Enacted

“The databurst you were waiting for arrived.” Taun We informed Prime Minister Lama Su, offering hir the datapad.

Hir accepted it, without a word. They had been expecting the news for the whole week, as Master Sifo-Dyas had been reasonably specific with the dates of the events, and now it was only a matter to check if the promised information had been properly encrypted in the databurst.

The message was innocuous, just a minor request of paperwork to be readied for the Master to pick up and bring to his Order.

Once Lama Su put it through the encryption for Code 267, it turned out to have been encoded with the data they had been promised, in exchange for their cooperation on certain specifics of the contract they had drawn with the Jedi Master.

The scientific division in charge of the DNA manipulation needed to attune a genome map to specific resonance frequencies was going to find it very useful, indeed.

Midichlorian charts, as recently updated as Master Sifo-Dyas had been able to retrieve. Reference numbers for midichlorian count manuals, commonly available to all physicians who might find themselves in need to administer the test to a newborn. A complete Jedi Temple analysis of a new Knight’s blood sample to do some first resonance tests with, along with said Knight's midichlorian scores through the years of his education.

It wasn’t as good as having the sample themselves but that wasn’t going to be hard to attain, once the Jedi Knight’s identity was divined from his case files. Knights often ended up in scraps and problems and their blood, as a consequence, ended up in hospital banks all over the galaxy, especially on the more health care intransigent planets. Even in the case they failed to procure enough actual blood to experiment on, Lama Su was more than certain that whatever blood they could get their hands on would be enough to map out the Knight’s genome sufficiently well to recreate a working copy.

It would have no use, except as a tester for the resonance level between the ordered clones and their future employers, and they were contract-bound to destroy the data once they had been utilized to establish the resonance, but they could always wipe the clone and incinerate it when they were done or use it to pre-condition the clones, if the results were satisfactory.

Lama Su carefully put hir desk to rights and secreted the only existing copy of the datapad in a secret compartment known only to hir. Taun We was a precious help but he had decided from the beginning, with Master Sifo-Dyas agreement, to keep as much as the plan as was possible under wraps, both to respect the secrecy clauses in the contract and to avoid any potential leak of information.

Hir only communication to hir administrative aide was to let her know about the paperwork that had been officially requested, with orders to keep it on indefinite stand-by until Master Sifo-Dyas or another Jedi could come by to pick it up.

* * *

CL-OWK series numbers 1 through 17 were the proof that just because you have come into possession of a sentient’s complete genetic map your calibrations could still fail and turn careful planning and thorough checking into useless results.

They were all perfect copies of the original, as far as their data said. They all also ended up lacking the exact midichlorian count that they were aiming for. It always ended up being slightly slower or slightly higher, except for CL-OWK-7 (whose count was so off scale he might as well be one of those beings the Jedi Order labeled as Force Blind) and CL-OWK-13 (whose count had exceeded so much their expectations that it had been able to not only awake in the tub but break it outwardly in his attempts to break free).

Aside from CL-OWK-13, that had been disposed of almost immediately, the rest of the CL-OWK series up to that point was however useful to determine that the resonance Master Sifo-Dyas had asked for was indeed present, provoking an immediate reaction and augmentation of the loyalty, discipline and defensive aggression traits. 

It also led to a lesser but still present natural augmentation of the independent streak. Initially a concern, it was later deemed satisfactory once evaluations showed that the independence was only growing as far as taking independent actions towards, the care and protection of, the CL-OWK series was concerned.

Once the results were registered, and the resonance proved, the cohort was re-assigned to their original rotation and the defective CL-OWK models were dispatched as defective. The time the cohort had spent with the CL-OWK 1 through 17, minus CL-OWK-13, was clocked in under a ‘Randomized Genetic Check Up’ and went by unnoticed.

The cohort was only a year old, two years at developmental level, and thus too young to be of any interest to Jango Fett, who was also busy recruiting teachers for the training to come and checking on his personal clone, Boba.

CL-OWK numbers 18 through 33 had the right midichlorian count at initial development, but failed to maintain the levels the original subject had through the various stages of his early development. CL-OWK 29 had outstripped all of his predecessors whereas CL-OWK-21 had been lackluster on all fronts, despite his best efforts.

By the time CL-OWK-24 had been pushed through enough accelerated growth cycles to reach the age of 12, the first batch of clone troopers had reached it’s sixth years of development and the equivalent mental age of the CL-OWK clone.

The equally performing CL-OWK-25 and CL-OWK-26 were put in suspended animation tanks, to let them keep aging at the same rate as CL-OWK-24 as a reserve in case anything went wrong with him, the Resonance Project was labeled as an official success.

Plans begun to be developed to expose the clone troopers to his presence in cycles without raising the attention of their instructors, to slowly acclimate them to the resonance they were one day going to feel for all of their Jedi commanders.


End file.
